1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color display panel in which a liquid crystal light switching array and a mosaic color filter are combined.
2. Prior Art
One example of such color display panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,695 issued to Fischer. This display panel comprises a light switching array having a twisted nematic liquid crystal layer interposed between a pair of polarizers, and a mosaic color filter provided on the outer surface of the light switching array. In this display panel, the liquid crystal layer and the color filter are vertically spaced. As a result, when the panel is viewed in an oblique direction, a color disregistration will occur due to parallax. This phenomenon is a serious drawback especially in a high resolution display panel having a fine mosaic color filter. To eliminate this drawback, an arrangement in which the liquid crystal is in direct contact with the color filter has been proposed. However, such an arrangement has its drawbacks such as contamination of liquid crystal by the color filter and drop in effective voltage. Therefore, the object of the invention is to minimize a color disregistration in a color display panel by bringing the liquid crystal close to the color filter to the very limit but not making them into contact with each other.